


So, Mister Loki, what do you want to play today?

by Dementeris



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: Loki deserves a hug, Originally Posted on Tumblr, Silly Stories, fun & memes, or maybe just to make people smile, something like a Game AU, written because I've time to loose
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-12
Updated: 2019-07-10
Packaged: 2020-05-02 05:15:37
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 11
Words: 5,986
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19192531
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dementeris/pseuds/Dementeris
Summary: Little short silly and -more or less- independant fictions originally posted on my Tumblr, in which Peter Parker is desperately trying to keep a certain Asgardian mage's mood up by playing boardgames and doing awfully childish activities.Even if it means including the whole Avengers' team in his plans...Should we talk about "tricks"  at this state?





	1. Pixel towns shouldn't burn that easily

**Tony Stark :** Peter ? What’s Loki’s doing right now ?

**Peter Parker :** Oh, don’t worry Mister Stark : Mister Loki was bored, so, in order to prevent him from creating a new aliens’ invasion, I took the initiative to introduce him to video games ! It’s a good way to release anxiety and distract your mind, it could also learn you great things ! It has even been proved by several scientific articles !

**Loki** _[rising his voice without turning his look away from a nitendo screen]_ **:** And I must admit your midgardian divertissement is quite entertaining, young one… But tell me, what can we do after having reached the end of it ?

**Peter Parker :** What ?! What do you m-

**Loki :** Well, after having reached the highest status of this land by killing your rivals and burning some houses, after giving bribes to the gards to let you rulling all the shops by murdering their owners or putting shame on their families with bad rumors, I think I’m gonna run out of subjects to entertain myself…

**Peter Parker :** …

**Tony Stark :** …

**Loki :** Perhaps I souldn’t have privatized all the orchards for my palace : it would have restrained the famine… I will remember this for my future new game…

**Tony Stark :** Peter… Which game did you give to him ?

**Peter Parker :** …

**Tony Stark :** Civilisation V ? GTA ? Skyrim ? Tactical Empires ?… Far Cry ?!

**Peter Parker :** ……………………………… Animal Crossing…


	2. Ambiguous Morality

**Peter Parker :**  Hello Mister Loki ! How are you doing ?

**Loki** _[eyes glued to a PC screen]_   **:**  Meh ! The new game you gave me is more complete than the last one.

**Peter Parker :** You mean Skyrim ? I knew you would love it ! Plus the title and the background sound quite like your own culture, so I thou-

**Loki :**  Yeah - yeah, whatever… I like the fact that the political aspect is well-developped. The Robbers’ Guild  and the Dark Brotherhood are interesting too. But tell me, Spider, why can’t we kill children in this game ?

**Peter Parker :**  You tried to - Nevermind - But Because it’s bad to kill children !!

**Loki :** Yeah, but I can kill adults as I want though… Does that mean it’s okay to kill adults ? 

**Peter Parker :** …

**Loki :** This game is a bit unfair… Its creators have a really strange sense of moral if you want my opinion ! 

**Peter Parker** _[thinking]_ **:** Where am I going with this...?


	3. Now it's personal...

**Tony Stark :**  Hum… Peter ? Can I talk to you please ? It’s about Loki…

**Peter Parker :**  Well, yes, I suppose we can… Is… Is something wrong with him ? Please don’t tell me he tried to hide Mister Clint’s bow aga-

**Tony Stark :**  No, no, Robin Hood is okay, it’s more about that “game” you gave to him last week…

**Peter Parker :** Huh, you mean Skyrim ?

**Tony Stark :**  Yeeaaaah… Listen, I won’t complain about the calm attitude he got, neither will I talk about his progresses in… not stabbing random civilians… But I’m recently worrying about him speaking about “ultimate mission”, muttering that “they will all pay” and weird stuff like that… Do you know anything about this ?

**Peter Parker :**  No, I… I will talk to him, okay ?

 

_~ Later ~_

 

**Peter Parker :**  Hum, good morning Mister Loki, how are you doing today ? Still playing to- ?

**Loki :**  Shhhhht, Spiderling ! Don’t let me lose my focus right now : I’m nearly going to achieve my greatest life’s achievement !

**Peter Parker :**  And may I ask what…

**Loki :**  Wash away my past sins !

**Peter Parker :** What the - ?! _[gets near the screen]_ But ?! Why are you killing all the Dunmers of the land ?!?

**Loki :**  BECAUSE THEY ALL MUST DIE !!!!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Nota bene : For the non-players, in Skyrim, the Dunmers is the name given to the Dark Elves’ civilization.


	4. Are you mad?

**Peter Parker :**  Come on, Mister Loki ! It will be fun !

 **Loki :**  More interesting than reaching the status of Winterhold college’s Archimagus ? I doubt that, young one, but from now on, your suggestions have never failed my interest, so go on…

 **Peter Parker :**  Well, uh, thanks Sir ! You will see, I’m sure you will love it !

 **Loki :**  By the way, are you sure, that your Avengers-friends will accept the God of Mischief as a player ? 

 **Peter Parker :** Don’t worry : I’ve talked with them and managed to convince them that you won’t try anything… murderous… Plus, I’ve found a game with which you shouldn’t be able to cheat !

 **Loki :** Don’t make it sound like a challenge, Spider, I could impress you… What’s your boardgame’s name again ?

 

_~ Later, in the common room of the Avengers’ Tower ~_

 

 **Clint Barton :**  The Post-it Game, kiddo ?!? Are you serious ?!

 **Peter Parker :** Well, it’s kinda easy to understand, and-

 **Clint Barton :**  And I have to play with _This_ guy ?!

 **Loki :** It’s nice to see you too, Agent Barton…

 **Steve Rogers :** Okay, everyone calm down ! Clint, please, do it for Peter : he did so many efforts to prepare this evening. And Loki…

 **Loki** _[r_ _olling his eyes]_   **:** Yeah-yeah, America-man, no stabbing, no insult against one’s mother, no explicit fake flirting and no bad langage ! 

 **Thor :**  Don’t worry my dear friends, I assure you Loki has changed ! He has only tried to kill me one time this month, and that’s a reccord giving the past five centuries !

 **Loki :**  Like he said.

 **Peter Parker :**  Well, now that’s okay, let me explain the rules !

 

_~ Post-It game : write a name of an item, an animal/vegetal or a person on a post-it that you will put on the head on another player’s forehead. The purpose of the party is to be the first one to guess your word. When your turn comes, ask a question that could only be ansmered by “yes” or “no”. If the answer is “yes”, keep asking, if it’s “no”, it’s the turn of the next player. ~_

 

 **Peter Parker :** Get it ?

 **Natasha :**  Yeah, I think everyone knew this game, Spiderling - maybe except our two aliens gods right there.

 **Tony Stark** _[_ _smirking]_ **:** Why don’t we let our dear Reinder games starting to help him adjusting to the rules ?

 **Peter Parker :** Mister St- !

 **Loki** _[_ _glaring at his new opponent]_ **:**  It’s fine for me. I will win your miserable midgardian game and prove you our superiority as gods.

 **Bruce Banner :** Damn it guys, not already…

 **Loki** _[_ _clearing his throat]_ **:**  Well ! Let’s begin : do I have no soul ?

 **Clint Barton :**  Clearly y- !

 **Steve Rogers :** That’s a strange question to begin, but yes, your word isn’t something with a soul.

 **Loki :** Hum… Am I something we don’t use all the time ?

 **Natasha :** That’s quite right too, I guess, that’s not something we need to have each day.

 **Loki** _[in deep thought]_ **:**  So not a vital thing, with no soul, right?… Hum… Am I made with an inorganic matter ?

 **Bruce Banner :** Yes, you are !

 **Loki :**  Metal then ?

 **Peter Parker**   _[ecstatic]_ **:** That’s right too !

 **Thor :**  By Norns, brother, you’re pretty go- !

 **Loki** _[still focused]_   **:**  I got it !!

 **Everyone :**  …

 **Petert Parker :** What, now ? But yo-

 **Loki**   _[dramatic as always]_   **:** I’ve no soul, I’m useless and I’m made of metal… So it means I am…

 

_~ He throws the post-it on the table ~_

 

 **Loki** _[victorious]_   **:**  TONY STARK !!!

 

**.**

**.**

**.**

 

_~ The word was : a toaster ~_

 

 **Peter Parker** _[embarassed]_ **:**  …

 **Tony Stark** _[furious]_ **:**  …

 **Everyone else** _[waiting for the end of the world]_ **:**  …

 **Clint Barton** _[suddenly taken by an frantic laugh]_ **:** Well, to his defense, the definition is quite accurate too : I give him one point !


	5. A game of hidden Love

**Peter Parker** _[bursting in the living room]_ **:** Let’s play Post-it again !

 **Thor** _[beaming with a large smile]_ **:** Good idea, Spider-child ! But please this time, could we agree on using characters and people only ?

 **Steve Rogers** _[nodding]_ **:** That’s not a bad idea considering the… Last games-night events _ *****_ …

 **Clint Barton** _[snorting]_ **:** Come ooooon, guys !! It was hi-la-rious !

 **Bruce Banner** _[sighing]_ **:** Yeah, we _all_ saw how you  _didn’t_ help us to contain Tony while Loki was escaping from the battleground this room had become…

 **Loki** _[snobbing]_ **:**  And for once that it wasn’t me who was trying to murder someone !

 **Peter Parker :**  Okay, just names and celebrities, then. Let’s go : everyone grap a pencil and a note !

 

_~ Later, when all the post-its have been given ~_

 

 **Natasha** _[reading Steve Rogers’ word]_ ** _:_** Clint ! Why ?! That’s not fun- !

 **Clint Barton :**  Raaaah, I just want to see if he will find it !

 **Steve Rogers :** What ? What did he write ?!

 **Peter Parker** _[frantically waving his hands]_ **:** Nothing bad, Mister Rogers, I promise ! 

 **Thor** _[impatient as always]_ **:** My friends, may we begin this new tournament ?! I bet you all a beer round that I’ll win this time !

 **Clint Barton :** Taken !

 **Loki** _[tired]_ **:** I should be defeating Mirrak’s cult ** _**_**  at this hour…

 **Bruce Banner :** Well, Steve : your turn ! I’m afraid that we will have to face another “kitchen-war” otherwise…

 **Steve Rogers** _[always compliant]_ **:** No prob’ ! First : do I know him or her ?

 **Peter Parker :** Yes yo do !

 **Steve Rogers :** Excellent, then, am I a boy ?

 **Thor :** Huuuum, I think it varies from mo-

 **Everyone except Rogers** _[eyes widdened]_  : …

 **Loki** _[not_ daring give a glance to his brother] **:** Yes. He is.  _(for now on)_

 **Steve Rogers :** Okay. Soooo…. Hum. What more can I ask ? Ah yes, I know ! Am I appreciated ? 

 **Loki :** I don’t thi-

 **Peter Parker & Thor **_[in unisson]_ **:** Of course you are !

 **Steve Rogers :**  I see ! So, maybe can I ask if-

 **Loki** _[standing up]_ **:** If you would excuse myself, I need to use the bathroom…

 **Thor :** But, brother, it’s not the right dire-

 **Loki** _[exiting the room]_ **:** I said : I need to use the bathroom !

 

_~ Five blank seconds while they all watch the God going out of the room. Moments later. ~_

 

 **Tony Stark :**  Guys, can I know why I heard sobbing from Reinder Games’ bedroom. Has he brought a new subject for his weird experiences or is it something el-

 

_*He was absent-mindly reading everyones words, for fun. Reaching Rogers’ one and seeing the malicious glance Thor and Clint were exchanging while Peter was hurrying towards Loki’s chamber floor, a grin appeared behind his cup of coffee*_

 

 **Tony Stark _[_** _leaving the common area too]_ **:** Don’t mind it, I’ve understood. Good luck for the end of your game ! 

 **Steve Rogers :**  But… 

 

**.**

**.**

**.**

 

_~ The word was : Loki ~_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Note* : Watch the previous chapter for more details
> 
> Note ** : ~Flash back~ Loki has discovered the joy of playing to Skyrim thanks to Peter


	6. Games early in the morning

_~ The scene you’re about to discover took place in the Avengers’ Tower, or what was once the Stark’s one and only… But this, is maybe another story for later. More precisely, the Earth’s protectors were all sitting the large open kitchen. It was 6:30 AM and everyone was finishing his/her night during the common breakfast time ~_

**Clint Barton** _[almost hissing]_ **:** Nat, give me back the sugar ! I need it : you know how I am if I don’t get my dose of saccharose !

**Natasha** _[clearly not impressed]_ **:** A more-than-two-syllables word so early in the morning : I’m quite impressed ! But you won’t have it until you give me the milk you’re keeping for yourself !

**Steve Rogers** _[rubbing his temples]_ **:**  Kids, please…

**Tony Stark** _[looking as soft as his cereals]_   **:** Damn, Cap’, what happened to you during your night intervention ? You look like sh-

**Steve Rogers** _[groaling]_ **:** Language, Tony ! There’s a real child in this room

**Peter Parker** _[rising his head from his bowl]_ **:**  Hey !

**Steve Rogers :** And you’re not in a better shape than me. Up late in your scientific rathole ?

**Tony Stark** _[vexed]_ **:** Don’t you dare insult my lab !

**Bruce Banner** _[sighing heavily]_ **:** Gentlemen, could we all agree in not starting a Second Civil War so early in the morning ? And can someone help me b-

**Thor** _[finishing his seventh chocolate croissant]_ **:**  He’s right, my friends ! Let’s finish this frugal meal and then get some threats down for the sake of this city !

**Tony Stark** _[_ _quiting his eye-contest with Rogers]_ **:** Yeah, speaking of “threats”, where’s -

 

_~ At this moment, the so-called “threat” made his appearance. To be honnest, if every person around that table was a mess - more or less -, then Loki was, without a second thought, the Mess-Master. Dark rings, wild locks of hair, wearing what could be related to a pajamas, eyes unfocused… While he certainly was the one who always put most attention to his social looks… Well maybe after Tony Stark. ~_

 

**Loki** _[making his way towards the others]_ **:** Go’d morn’…

**Tony Stark** _[_ _whispering to Bruce]_ **:**  Wait, did he really say what I think he-

**Loki** _[v_ _oice clearer but still full of exhaustion]_ **:** Made another experiment this night… Took longer than I thought…

 

_~ The trickster turned around the table and picked the so precious milk bottle ~_

**Clint Barton** _[_ _outraged]_ **:** Hey, what do you think you-

 

_~ But then, at everybody’s astonishment : Loki pourred the milk into Natasha’s bowl. The rest wasn’t anything less unbelievable ~_

**Loki** _[_ _taking two ounces of sugar, pourring them in Clint’s tea]_ **:** But found something interesting… Magic spell… New sort…

**Loki** _[_ _putting a fresh cup of coffee in front of Tony]_ **:**  Could be useful against monsters… Specially other realm’s ones…

**Loki** _[_ _taking a bread basket placed on a too high shelving unit and handing it to Bruce]_ **:**  But still in a rough state… Need improvements… Two days… Maybe three…

**Loki** _[_ _fastly putting some wild locks of Steve’s hair in place]_ **:** Too tired now… Haven’t sleep in… Don’t know…

**Loki** _[_ _cleaning Thor’s beard from pastries’ remainders]_ **:** Will go sleep a bit… ‘Kay for you ?… Call me if too weaks to handle mission today…

**Loki** _[_ _gently ruffling Peter’s hair and slipping toasts in his bag]_ **:**  So… See later… Good day to you Spidey-child…

 

_~ He left the room… ~_

 

**Tony Stark :** What. The. Actual. F-

**Natasha** _[glancing towards Thor]_ **:**  Is it normal for him to be… like this ?

**Thor** _[_ _a bit shocked too]_ **:** Hum, to be honnest with you my friends, even for me, it’s disconcerting. It may be his exhaustion…

**Peter Parker** _[r_ _adiating]_ **:**  I told you !! Mister Loki is a nice guy when you come to know him !

**Bruce Banner** _[_ _absent-mindely buttering a piece of bread]_ **:** Quite unexpecting… But higly appreciating !

**Steve Rogers** _[_ _smiling proudly]_ **:**  We will finally make something good with him ! Who would have bet that our dear Trickster could be so considerate after all ? 

**Clint Barton** _[f_ _rowning]_ **:** Yeah…

 

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.  
**

**.**

 

_~ Later ~_

 

**Loki :**  …

**Clint Barton :**  …

**Loki :**  You owe me 50 dol-

**Clint Barton :**  Shut up, you drama queen !!


	7. Horrif~HIC pranks

**Peter Parker :**  Hum… Hello, Mister Loki ! Are you… alright ? 

**Loki** _[trying to hold himself]_ **:**  What give you th ** _~HIC_**  idea, ch ** _~HIC_**  ?!

**Peter Parker** _[frowning in concern]_ **:** Gosh, you really have a bad hiccup Sir, haven’t you ? Oh ! I know what to do ! Please, stay there : I’ll be back in a minute !

**Loki :**  Hu ** _~HIC_**  ! Hey ! Where you go ** _~HIC_**  !

**Peter Parker** _[running towards the common area]_ **:** Don’t be afraid, we, humans, have good treatments against this kind of inconveniences !

 

_~ Minutes later, in the Avengers’ living room ~_

**Tony Stark** _[doubtful]_ **:** Sooo… You want us to give Reindeer Game the fear of his god’s life ?

**Peter Parker** _[jumping up and down]_ **:** That’s it ! It would be cool to give him a hand after what he did last morning ** _*_**   and I’m sure it will be fun for everyone !

**Clint Barton** _[smiling at the idea]_ **:** Pranking the Prankster… I have to get my materials ready !

**Thor** _[beaming]_ **:**  Don’t already claim the victory yours, my friend ! You clearly don’t know how long I’ve waited for this perfect revenge’s occasion to appear !

**Steve Rogers** _[abashed]_ **:**  You what ? Hum… Don’t think I’m against that plan, Peter, but I’m not really used to this kind of…

**Natasha** _[putting her arm aroud Rogers’ shoulders]_ **:**  No problem, Captain, we will team up if it can help you. I already know what could give him white hair…

**Bruce Banner** _[nodding]_ **:** Can I join you ? Your assistance is required in my own battle’s strategy !

**Tony Stark** _[rising an eyebrow in disbelief]_ **:** Why am I not even surpised to have welcomed kids in my house ? Well, if all of you promise me to don’t break or burn anything, then that’s fine for me. I’ll be in my lab’ if you’re searching for my assistance…

**Peter Parker :** You don’t want to join us Mister Stark ? 

**Tony Stark** _[smirking]_ **:** Honnestly ? Our drama queen surely had experimented and played too many tricks in his long life to get caught by some kid’s pranks…

**Clint Barton** _[vexed]_ **:**  Hey, who are you calling k- ?!

**Tony Stark** _[making his way towards the elevator]_ **:**  But if you succeed despite all the prognises, don’t forget to get a picture for me !

 

_~ Ten more minutes, and everybody was in place, ready to see which one will have the honor to take the “Trickster’s Prankster” title. It all started with a little spider… ~_

 

**Loki** _[still victim of his demonic hiccup]_ **:**  Ha, Spid _ **~HIC**_  ! What have you be _ **~HIC**_  so long for a stup _ **~HIC**_ glass of water ?

**Peter Parker** _[quite nervous]_ **:** Huh, I’ve to check… Stuff. Anyway : drink this ! Cold water is quite known as a good medecine against hiccups !

**Loki** _[suspeciously eyeing the bottom of the glass]_ **:**  Has the plast ** _~HIC_**  bug something to do i _ **~HIC**_  the process ?

**Peter Parker** _[disappointed to fail so quickly]_ **:**  Hum, no, no ! I think I have… Forgotten it there…

**Loki** _[putting the toy out and drinking the glass straight]_ **:**  Well… It seems it’s… Uneff _ **~HIC**_  ! I will go s ** _~HIC_**  if I can find someth _ **~HIC**_ downstairs… Th _ **~HIC**_  you nonetheless.

 

_~ In the common room~_

 

**Natasha** _[whispering]_ **:**  He’s coming ! Steve, go !

**Steve Rogers :** You’re sure with that, Bruce ?

**Bruce Banner :**  Don’t be afraid, Captain… The Other Guy is an old friend of our dear Asgardian.

**Steve Rogers** _[shrugging]_ **:**  Well, here it comes ! Bruce you… You are a laboratories’ rat !

 

_~ Nothing happened ~_

 

**Natasha :**  Oh my God, Steve : give it more heart !

**Steve Rogers** _[a bit lost]_ **:**  Huh… Huh… Bruce ! I… Okay… It’s me who’ve putting your project’s notes in the trashcan last time !! Please forgive me, but it's just because it looked like bad doodles of -

 

_~ A green flash blinded them ~_

 

**Loki** _[entering the room]_ **:** Anyone’s he ** _~HIC_**  ?

**Hulk** _[getting out from behind him]_ **: HUUUULK : SMASHING PUNY GOD !!**

**Loki** _[wiping his face from drops of saliva with disgust, towards Natasha and Steve’s hidding spot]_ **:**  Urg… Is h _ **~HIC**_  alright ?  And why are you be ** _~HIC_**  the couch like that? Is this a exper ** _~HIC_**  thing ?

**Natasha and Steve Rogers** _[r_ _ising their heads]_ **:** Hum… Let’s say we were trying… tactical approches ?

**Loki** _[clearly not impressed]_ **:** Well, that was terrif _ **~HIC**_ …

 

_~ But speaking of strategy and assassin…~_

 

**Thor** _[panting, a hand on his torso]_ **:** Bro… Brother… Help…?

**Loki** _[suddenly concerned]_ **:**  Thor ? What is i _ **~HIC**_?! Let me se _ **~HIC**_!

**Thor** _[showing what seemed to be a large cut, blood covering his shirt]_ **:** Misssion… Should have… Ha !… Been more care-

**Loki** [ _already inspecting him]_ **:**  Shhh, don’t sp _ **~HIC**_ , I will hea _ **~HIC**_ you and-

**Loki** _[suddenly seeing through the trick]_ **:**  Thor : it’s only cher ** _~HIC_** jam ! 

**Clint Barton** _[coming from behind a corner]_ **:** Shoot ! He almost fell in this one !

**Natasha** _[mocking him]_ **:** Really ? Clint : even Steve would have seen that coming !

**Steve Rogers :**  Hey !

**Peter Parker** _[c_ _oming down with the others]_ **:**  So, did someone manage to- ?

**Loki** _[screaming]_ **:**  Shut  ** _~HIC_**  !!!

**Everyone :**  …

**Loki** _[now fulminating]_ **:**   Norns ! What all of you are act ** _~HIC_**  so strange ** _~HIC_**  today ?! That’s i _ **~HIC**_  ! I’m leav ** _~HIC_**  !!

 

_~ The Trickster exited the room, each step heavy with a promess of revenge for those time-wasting attempts to… to do what already ? The others were going to take refuge in their respective rooms, when a cry of pure terror was heard, resonnating in all the bulding ~_

 

**Steve Rogers :** God, what was that ?

**Bruce Banner** _[already running towards the stairs]_ **:**  It was coming from the lab’s floor !

 

_~ They all arrived, panting, to discover… ~_

 

**Thor** _[brows furrowed in anger]_ **:** Stark ! What have you done to my brother ?!

**Tony Stark** _[face covered by dust and oil, rising his hands in a defensive gesture]_ **:**  I don’t know, big guy, I swear ! I just went out to get some fresh air, and we met in the corridor. There, he began to scream and now he’s…

**Loki** _[still trembling like a leaf]_ **:** Without… Make… Aweful… So many… Face…

**Clint Barton** _[giving him a gentle tap]_ **:** Hey bud, what happened ? 

**Loki** _[nervously pointing at Tony]_ **:**  Any… Up… First time… Wasn’t prepared…

**Natasha :** What are you trying to tell us ? Speak more clearly !

**Loki** _[gulping]_ **:** That… That was the first time I saw Stark without his regular make-up… All-All those wrinkles… I-I thought he had aged ten years in-in two hours a-and took him for someone else !!

**Everyone :** …

**Tony Stark** _[shocked and ready to engage a public execution]_ **:**  …

 

**.**

**.**

**.**

 

**Peter Parker :**  Well, at least his hiccup has disappeared !

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Note* : ~Flash back from previous chapter~


	8. Tolerance isn't an option you should deactivate

**Peter Parker** _[coming home]_ **:**  Today, we’ve got a debate in Sociology class about “genders and sexualities” !

**Steve Rogers** _[pretty interested]_ **:** Really ? Since my awakening, I’ve learned how mentalities have progressed in our States, but I have to confess that all these terms are a bit new and difficult to handle for me…

**Peter Parker** _[scratching his neck]_ **:**  Oh, don’t be so harsh with you, Mister Rogers, I can assure you that you’re still far more tolerant, open-minded and ready to learn than most of my comrades…

**Tony Stark** _[raising an eyebrow with concern]_ **:** Hum, why are you saying that, kiddo ? Did the class turn bad at some point ?

**Peter Parker** _[droping his gaze]_ **:** Let’s say that some of them used quite… Hum… “Mean” qualififyings.

**Steve Rogers** _[offended]_ **:**  Really ? Why would kids do that sort of th- ?

**Tony Stark** _[sighing]_ **:** You’re definitely too naive and good for this universe, Capsicle… But tell us, Pete, what did they say ? It’s clear it’s worrying you…

**Peter Parker** _[a bit shaky]_ **:** Well, there was a bunch of guys and girls who spoke about “mental illness”, “unnatural behavior”, “pervertion and pedophilia”, “cause of humanity’s extinction”, “psychological disorder”… 

**Tony Stark** _[shrugging, not impressed]_ **:**  Yeap, so baseless stereotypes and centuries of persecution. That’s sad for a so fresh generation like yours, but unfortunately, there’s nothing new under the sun…

**Peter Parker** _[smiling shyly]_ **:**  I agree, and, in fact, most of this was concerning “sins”, “Satan’s incarnation” and other religious stuff. I respect others’ beliefs, but in that moment, I wondered how some harmless people’s emotions and love could be so violently interpreted by others. Some even talked about “defying God’s laws” !

_[hysterical laughs coming from the couch]_

**Loki** _[still chuckling]_ **:** They should have mentioned which one ! 

**Loki** _[rising his eyes from his book]_ **:** Tell me, young Spider… When is your next human-study class ? 

 

 

_~ Later ~_

 

**Steve Rogers :**  I can’t believe you have let Loki go outside the Tower unsupervised, so he can trick those teenagers by forcing them to puke rainbows each time they’re talking bad about other’s feelings !

**Tony Stark** _[lost into his coffee]_ **:** Huh, what ? Sorry, I think I lost the track of what you were saying after the word “molecular operator”…

**Steve Rogers :**  But I didn’t- ! Tss, nevermind…

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Note : Don’t know why, even if it’s surely because of the lack of tolerance and recognition (about almost everything which has constituted his life) he received during his youth, but I think that “the God of Acceptance” should be another Loki’s title… Anyway : love who you want, bros, sis’ and neutrals ! You’re not in love with genital parts, but with a heart (more a brain, but it’s less poetic), so don’t let others rule over yours !


	9. Life is not always a competition

**Frigga :**  Well, how has school been today, my dear little ones ?

**Teen Thor** _[avoiding his parents’ gaze]_ **:** Hum, it was the month’s results… And, heeeh… Let’s say that it wasn’t super great…

**Frigga** _[comforting]_ **:**  Really ? Come on, don’t be shy : I’m sure that, even if your grades aren’t excellent now, you’ll do your best next time.

**Teen Thor** _[smiling proudly]_ **:**  You’re right, Mother ! I may only have had copper and silver leaves in  _History_ ,  _Sciences_ and those odd women’s words st-

**Teen Loki** _[sighing]_ **:**  It’s called  _Litterature and Poetry_ , Thor…

**Teen Thor :**  Yeah-yeah that’s it, brother ! But you know what, Mother, I’ve got a platinum one in  _Armed Combat_  !

**Frigga** _[smiling fondly]_ **:**  That’s wonderful, my son. Just keep working on your weak points and everything will be fine. And what about you, my dear Loki ?

**Teen Loki** _[sticking out his chest]_ **:** Well, I’ve got platinum leaves in almost all classes, Mother :  _Legends_ ,  _Physical Technologies_ ,  _Arts_ ,  _Realms’ Sociology and Languages_ … I even got mythril concerning  _Arcanas and Enchantments_  !

**Frigga** _[eyes shining]_ **:** By the Norns, what great news my dear ! We should celebrate both of your results tonight ! I will demand for-

**Odin** _[looking from his papers_ _]_ **:** And what about  _Fighting_?

**Teen Loki** _[now nervous]_ **:**  I… I only got gold…

**Odin** _[back to his business]_ **:**  Well, it’s a good thing…

**Teen Loki** _[beaming]_ **:** Oh, thank you Father, I promise you to do bet-

**Odin :**  … That you have been adopted.

 

_**Odin thoughts :**  If there was a better way to tell him, then I didn’t know it…_

_~ Later… More, more later… ~_

 

**Tony Stark :** Hey kiddo ! What’s up ?

**Peter Parker** _[putting down his school bag]_ **:**  Well, it has been a tough day, Mister Stark, but I’m fine, thank you !

**Tony Stark** _[pourring himself a coffee]_ **:** Nothing new ?

**Peter Parker** _[mentally visualising his day]_ **:**  Hum, as always : bad guys trying to steal some good old grannies’ wallets, kids who’ve lost their parents in the supermarket, ambulancies stuck in traffic jams… Oh, and I also got a B+ in Physics. Tss, I know that it’s not my level, but I don’t know what happened ! With all the crimes this weeks, I may have been less invested in school stuff…

**Tony Stark** _[brows furrowing]_ **:**  I can understand, kid, but please take it more seriously next time : I don’t want to have your Aunt on my b- !

 

_[a loud gasp can be heard from the backgroung]_

 

**Loki** _[grasping Peter’s shoulder]_ **:**  Stark, how dare you ?!

**Tony Stark** _[perplex]_ **:**  Dare what, Reindeer g-?

**Loki** _[leading Peter towards the room’s exit]_ **:** That’s it ! Young Spider : we’re leaving ! I’m gonna buy you some Midgardian sweets and then, we are going to watch one of your strange earthling theater’s performances !

**Peter Parker** _[confused]_ **:**  Huh, do you mean movies, Mister Loki ?

**Loki** _[waving dramatically]_ **:** Exactly what you’ve said, child ! And for your concern,  _S-t-a-r-k_ , learn how to speak to your son before I decide to personally teach you some parenting manners ! Having said that, farewell to you, unworthy father figure !

_[the door is violently slammed shut]_

 

**.**

**.**

**.**

 

**Tony Stark** _[lost]_ **:** Care to explain what have just happened, Point Break ?

**Thor** _[sipping his beer from the couch where he has witnessed the scene]_   **:**  Childhood traumas… Childhood traumas everywhere…


	10. A question of point of v-U

**Peter Parker** _[bursting into the living room]_ **:** I’ve found a new game !

 **Clint Barton** _[rising an eyebrow]_ **:** Cool, how do you play it, Spidey ? Tactics to confuse your challengers?

 **Thor** _[countering]_ **:** Strength to _make them kneel_ ?

_[ **Loki’s silent thoughts:** Why do I feel irony right now?]_

**Tony Stark:** Incredible ingeniousness to let them see how awesome you are?

 **Peter Parker** _[scratching his neck nervously]_ **:** Hum, not really… it’s more about vocabulary and speed…

 

_~ The three men exit the room, all of them suddenly pretending to remember some kind of urgent affair ~_

 

 **Shuri** _[taking him in a supportive embrace]:_ Aw, don’t be sad, Pete : I’m interested ! So let’s play together, yeah?

 **Loki** _[closing his book]_ **:** Your friend is right, Spiderchild. Forget about those brutes, they wouldn’t have achieved anything but destroying this place at the first argue anyway…

 **Peter Parker** _[quite overwhelmed by the sudden affection]_ **:** T-Thank you, you two. But it will be better if there are one or two more players.

 **Stephen Strange** _[making a surprisingly human and non-supernatural entry]:_ Then, may I offer my participation?

 **Loki** _[hissing slightly]_ **:** Tss, nobody cares, Doctor _I-want-to-be-a-sorcerer_.

 **Peter Parker** _[on a begging child’s tone]_ **:** Mister Loki, please!

 **Shuri** _[giving Loki a vigorous tap against his back]_ **:** Come on, big guy, it will be fun!

 **Stephen Strange** _[sitting in the nearest armchair]_ **:** Don’t ruin the mood, Thirty-minutes-falling God. And after all, since it shouldn’t break our universe’s balance, _I can do what I want_ for once, can’t I?

_[ **Loki’s silent thoughts – second take:** Is it a quotes’ contest or something?!]_

**Peter Parker:** Okay, So let’s begin with the rules!

 

_~ Le Petit Bac : a french game in which your goal is to be the first to complete a succession of words, each one belonging to a specific category and beginning by a same letter. These ones are defined by the players before the party starts. For the first player who finishes his list, there’s one bonus point. Then, every player compare their words, so if two or more of them have found the same one, 0 point counted. On the contrary, if you manage to propose a unique word, take 1 point. Continue the same process by taking new letters. At the end, the player with the higher score win ! ~_

 

 **Peter Parker** _[wearing a beaming smile]_ **:** Understood ? At worst, the first round is always here to do some practice.

 **Shuri :** Right, so we need different classes to start. Any suggestions?

 

_~ Few minutes later ~_

 

 **Peter Parker** _[counting on his fingers]_ **:** So we have : domestic pets, colours, …

 **Shuri :** Advanced technologies…

 **Stephen Strange :** Mystical artefacts…

 **Loki :** And fantastic creatures…

 **Peter Parker** _[shrugging]_ **:** Well, it’s a bit original, although not unexpected. Next step : Mister Loki, can you read alphabet in your mind and give me a letter when I tell you to stop ?

 **Loki :** Sure, child, but which alphabet do you want me to use ? Asgardian’s or Midgardian’s? In the second case : latin, hebraic, manda- ?

 **Shuri** _[throwing a tired glance towards the Asgardian]_ **:** Don’t mind it, I will do it!

 **Peter Parker :** Huh, thanks Shu ! So………….. Stop!

 **Shuri :** T !

 **Stephen Strange** _[brows furrowing]_ **:** Hum, well, it promises to be entertaining.

 **Loki** _[smirking devilishly]_ **:** Already admitting your defeat, Strange ?

 **Stephen Strange** _[completely ignoring the tease]_ **:** You may have had the privilege to accumulate a monstrous amount of knowledges through your life, immortal, but don’t underestimate me and the Sorcerer Supreme’s teaching.

 **Peter Parker :** L-Let’s started !

 

_~ Not even two minutes later ~_

 

 **Loki** _[making his pen click dramatically]_ **:** And… Finish !

 **Peter and Shuri** _[in unison]_ **:** What ?!

 **Stephen Strange** _[mumbling to himself]_ **:** Tss, I had just one left…

 **Peter Parker :** B-But how- ?! Hum, no problem, you got one point there, let’s just… Check your words, ‘kay ?

 

 

 

 

 

**~ And so goes the Scores’ debrief and commentaries ~**

  * **A fantastic creature**



**Peter Parker : Thunderbird  (** _Hey, Have you seen the Fantastic Beasts, Doctor Strange ? / Depends of which ones you’re talking about, Peter…_ **)**

**Shuri : -**

**Stephen Strange : Tokoloshe (** _I’m surprised you didn’t find this one, Miss Shuri : it normally comes from South-Africa / I’m an engineer, not a wizard…_ **)**

**Loki : Triton**

  * **A mystical artefact**



**Peter Parker : -**

**Shuri : Talisman (** _That’s also a category, Shu… / I said : I’m not a wizard !_ **)**

**Stephen Strange : Time Stone (** _This one was easy…_ **)**

**Loki : Tesseract (** _For once, I agree with you / Aw man, how can have I let pass these ones ?!_ **)**

  * **An advanced technology**



**Peter Parker : Tracer**

**Shuri : Trans-dimensional Teleportation device (** _That’s my domain…_ **)**

**Stephen Strange : Tracer (** _I’m not a big technologies’ user myself / Well, think it’s 0 point for us, Doctor…_ **)**

**Loki : Television (** _Man, really ? / Should I remember you that I come from a Realm where Magic is our best technology ?_ **)**

  * **A colour**



**Peter Parker : Taupe (** _Miss Pepper-Potts knows a lot of things when it comes to space design !_ **)**

**Shuri : -**

**Stephen Strange : Topaz**

**Loki : Terra Cotta (** _Hey, isn’t that one a dessert ?! / Peter, you’re again mistaking it for “Panna Cotta”…_ **)**

  * **A domestic pet**



**Peter Parker : Tarantula (** _I assure you they’re really nice !_ **)**

**Shuri : Tiger (** _Come to Wakanda for the next holidays, Pete, and I will show you how to ride one !_ **)**

**Stephen Strange : -**

**Loki : …**

 

 **Shuri** _[astonished]_ **:** “ _Thor_ ” ?! How’s that, “ _Thor_ ”?! I’ve let pass the television-thing, but this one?!

 **Loki** _[perfectly calm]_ **:** I don’t see where is the problem with that one : the rules don’t say that proper nouns are forbidden.

 **Peter Parker** _[trying to sound sympathetic to the both of them]_ **:** I’m sorry, Mister Loki, but I have to agree with Shu on this point…

 **Stephen Strange** _[maybe a bit concerned]_ **:** I know your relations with your brother weren’t the most… amicable. But still, Loki, you can’t consider him as an anim- !

 **Loki** _[shrugging]_ **:** Then give me a definition of what is a “domestic pet” according to your standards…

 **Peter Parker :** Hum, well, to start that’s a living being with whom you have created a special and profound bond. It’s a proof of affection, even if it can be overwhelming sometimes…

 **Shuri :** As a life partner, he never object to help you and make you feel better when you need him…

 **Stephen Strange :** And, for some of them, when the danger arises, he won’t hesitate to protect you.

 **Loki :** So you gave me the terms, I now feel obliged to give you the facts in return.

 

_~ At the same moment, loud laugh and stomping steps echo through the corridor ~_

 

 **Loki** _[sighing with a grin]_ **:** Speaking of the dog…

 **Peter Parker :** Huh, the correct expression is “the dev-“…

 **Thor** _[almost running towards the group]_ **:** Brother ! We and the Captain have returned victorious from our mission! Oh, hello again, Spiderchild ! And nice to see you too Shuri, Sister of the Black Warrior, and Strange, Master of the Magic Cape!

 **Stephen Strange** _[massaging his temples]_ **:** For the umpteenth time, it’s a Cloak, not a ca- !

 **Loki** _[an ounce of worry in the voice]_ **:** Thor, you oaf, what’s that red mark on your armour ? Have you let yourself be hurt? Again?!

 **Thor :** Oh! This? Don’t worry for that little scratch, Loki : it takes more than that to kill me ! _[gently ruffling his hair and taking him in a ~~warm~~ ~~strong~~ suffocating embrace]_ And what about you? How have your day been so far?

 

_~ Proof of overwhelming affection : checked ~_

 

 _Loki [gasping for air]_ **:** Good, good : I h-have been playing with the m-mortals. But l-let me breathe n-now!! And can you go take me s-some water, p-please?

 **Thor** _[finally releasing Loki]_ **:** Of course I can !!

 

_~ He then goes straight to the kitchen, bringing back a large glass of fresh water with even some snacks which have been neglectfully left on the counter. Next time, Clint would have to let a warning note for his lunch’s sake ~_

 

 **Thor** _[beaming radiantly]_ **:** Here ! I must say that I’m glad to see that you’ve finally found some friends to spent time with!

 

_~ Proof of selfless carefulness : checked ~_

 

 **Loki** _[now sounding nervous]_ **:** Yeah, you’re… right, brother…

 **Thor** _[brows furrowing]_ **:** Loki ? Is something wrong? You don’t seem convinced.

 **Loki** _[waving his hand slightly]_ **:** Oh no, I… That’s really nothing’s big anyw- …

 **Thor** _[taking his hand in a comforting manner]_ : Nonsense! So, what is it brother?

 **Loki** _[avoiding Thor’s gaze]_ **:** It’s really nothing, it’s just that he…

 **Thor** _[now panicked]_ **:** Come on, lillebror, tell me!

 **Loki** _[nearly crying and pointing an accusing finger towards a perplex Doctor Strange]_ **:** H-He called me a m-monster!

 **Thor** _[roaring]_ **:** He what!?!

 **Stephen Strange** _[too but incredulous]_ **:** I what!?!

 **Loki** _[now almost crying]_ **:** A-And he menaced me with his fa-falling portals too!

 **Thor** _[fulminating]_ **:** Strange, how dare you?!

 **Stephen** _[holding his hand in surrender]_ **:** Thor, please, let me explain ! I’ve used those words, but it was not in this con- !

 **Thor** _[battle’s death mode : on]_ **:** Your magic won’t save you from the wrath of a god! Mine!!

 

_~ If one of the other Avengers would have entered the room right now, he would have surely wondered why on Earth an ancient blond god was chasing after a mystic Art’s sorcerer with a hammer and all lightning’s effects, screaming “Get back here and face your fate, wizard!!” ~_

 

 **Loki** _[rising an eyebrow in expectation]_ **:** So… Does it mean I won?

 **Peter Parker** _[eyes glued to the scene]_ **:** Protect when the danger arises : checked.

 **Shuri :** I still maintain that he putted the danger above the Doctor’s head…

 **Loki** _[grinning maniacally]_ **:** Double-win for me then.


	11. What's your code name again ?

**Peter Parker** _[enthusiast]_ **:** Let’s start a Battle Plan Arena’s session!

**Iron Man** _[grinning]_ **:** I take the first turn : I will have plan _A_ for “ _A_ mazing genius” !

**Steve Rogers** _[shrugging]_ **:** Then I will have plan _B_ for “ _B_ ack up” !

**Thor :** So I will have plan _C_ for “ _C_ over me” !

**Bruce Banner** _[hesitant]_ **:** I guess it gives me the plan _D_ for… “ _D_ efence”?

**Stephen Strange :** Another game of letters ** _*_** ? I will have plan _E_ then, for “ _E_ nchantments” of course…

**James Rhodes :** I could take plan _F_ for “ _F_ alcon Punch” !

**Clint Barton :** And the next one is for me : plan _G_ for “ _G_ et rekt” !!

**Wanda Maximoff :** Well, I will take plan _H_ for “ _H_ ellfire”.

**Loki :** I take plan _S_ …

**Everyone :**

**Steve Rogers** _[still hopeful]_ **:** For “ _S_ aving peo-“ ?

**Loki** _[deadpanning]_ **:** For “ _S_ tabbing”.

**Peter Parker :** Hum, I’m really sorry, Mister Loki, but considering the alphabet’s order, you have to put up a plan which will begin b- …

**Loki** _[rolling his eyes]_ **:** Then plan _I_ , because “ _I_ do what I want…

**Everyone :**

**Loki** _[smiling widely]_ **:** … so it means I keep with plan _S_ ”.

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Note* : Read the previous note/chapter for more informations


End file.
